Sora Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jane, and Alice are in different world in a different time where the meet Snow White, but when she she almost killed by the Evil Queen and her assassin Larxene. They vow to protect her and soon befriend the seven dwarfs who also want to protect her. Will they fail and return back home or will the Evil Queen and Larxene win and Snow White and other parish?
1. Meet the Fairest Princess

Chapter 1

Meet the Fairest Princess

_When there is kindness there is jealous that follow, but there can also be friendship and love that can make a person the fairest of them all._

* * *

A few weeks passed and Destiny Island was quieter and less exciting. Ever since the Nighttime Wishes show, Alice and Jane stayed on Destiny Island to wait for an adventure to go on, but nothing till they got a letter one day.

Sora looked at his letter they got. Kairi looked at Sora. "Well don't just stare at it, read it."

Sora opened the letter. "It's from Master Yen Sid."

Alice looked confused. "Master Yen Sid?"

"Who's Master Yen Sid?" asked Alice.

"Well, since Sora, Kairi and I our keyblade master, we needed a master. He was the oldest and the only master left that knows and understands the keyblade. So he taught us. He looks strict, but he's kind and very wise."

Alice smiled. "He sounds like my grandfather; I would love to meet him." Alice remembered her grandfather. He had rosy check and he so kind to her and her sister and always told stories to them even her sister said she out grew all the stories.

Jane sighed. "Well, not my grandfather he can be hysterical and short-tempered." Jane remembered her grandfather. He was always finding something to complain about everything and had the worst of luck. He was always tripping over things. The only thing she believes in is Peter Pan and she heard from her mother that she was against Peter Pan for a long time. She loved him, but she wished he would stop over reacting. And yet her mother would say she was so much like her.

Sora opened the letter he read it.

_Dear Sora,_

_I have decided to give you something special, that I want you to use. This charm shaped like a star is for your keyblade. It will give you the ability to travel through time of different worlds, but be warned it will be harder to control your keyblade use it wisely._

_Signed, Master Yen Sid_

Riku looked at the star charm from the letter. "Wow, traveling through time that pretty awesome power."

Sora grabbed it back. "Watch it, Yen Sid gave it to me." Suddenly star glowed, Sora's keyblade appeared and the light went into his keyblade. "Cool! Let's try it."

"NO!" yelled everyone.

Sora sighed scratching the back of his head. "Oh come on."

Kairi glared at him. "Sora! Don't use it!"

Alice placed her hands on her hip. "It's Dangerous!"

Jane glared at him. "It's Ridiculous!"

Riku folded his arms! "It's stupid!"

Sora glared Riku. "Some friend,"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I wanna live."

Sora shrugged it off. "You guys are overreacting." They all glared at him. "Look, Master Yen Sid gave me the power to travel through time of different worlds with my keyblade for a reason. So why not use it."

"Yes, but it says that your keyblade will be difficult to use and that means opening doors," answered Jane.

Sora sighed. He hated to admit, but Jane was right. If he couldn't use it they couldn't get back to their own time. It was dangerous, but they had to see how it worked if Yen Sid gave it to them.

Kairi touched his shoulder. "I know you mean well, but Sora, listen to me. Don't do it! It's too risky!"

Sora sighed. She was right maybe other time.

Suddenly he held up his keyblade up and light surrounded him. All of them stepped back. "Sora!" yelled Kairi, Alice and Jane.

Kairi was so angry Sora didn't listen to him and didn't even think of everyone else. "Sora, why didn't you listen to me?"

Alice noticed that Sora wasn't like himself. He almost always listened to Kairi, but he looked like he was hypnotized. "It's too late for him to listen to anybody. He's not himself he looks like he's in a trance."

Suddenly a keyhole opened in the sky. Jane stepped back in amazement. "He's opening a pathway, but how?"

Riku thought. He did hear the keyblade had I mind of his own. "I don't Sora's doing this. I think that keyblade has mind of its own."

Sora aimed his keyblade to the keyhole and light came out of it. Then light came out of the keyhole. Suddenly light covered their bodies.

Alice screamed. Kairi screamed too. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, the light cleared. The beach cleared and no one was there.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a castle faraway, a queen walked up to a giant mirror, but it was no ordinary mirror. It was a magic mirror. The queen stepped up she raised her hands. Suddenly dark corridor appeared. A young girl in a black cloak. She had yellow hair and green eyes.

"You are late, Larxene." Larxene grinned.

Larxene was a trained assassin for Organization XIII till was destroyed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She was soon brought back by a woman people called the Evil Queen by special request. Larxene soon back to serve her in order to complete her mission with the Organization.

Larxene bowed. "I was doing what you ask, your majesty. Making sure your people stay in line."

The queen smiled, but did turned around to her mirror. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space," she folded her arms. "The wind and darkness, I summon thy," the wind began to blow through the room. "Speak," lightning flashed and filled the mirror. "Let me see thy face."

The fire cleared and a mask. "What though which to know my queen?" he asked the mirror. Larxene leaned against the wall and played with her knives.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" asked the queen.

The mirror closed his eyes and sighed. "Fame is thy beauty your majesty, but hold a lovely maid I see rags cannot hide her gentle grace alas she is more fair than thy."

The queen folded arms angrily. "A lash for her. Reveal her name."

"Lips as red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin as white as snow."

The queen gasped and balled her hand into a fist. "Snow white!"

Larxene smiled. "Snow white uhh. Your darling stepdaughter." Larxene laughed. Lightning surrounded her body as knives started to spark. "I can take care of her like all the others. It's the least I could do for bring back." Larxene grinned. "Not to mention. I enjoy making people disappear."

The queen shook her head. "No, this is my castle. I shall handle this myself."

* * *

Sora blinked opens his eyes and sat up and grabbed his head. "Oh my head." All he could remember was his keyblade and sky lighting up. Sora quickly got up. "Where is everybody? Kairi, Riku, Jane, Alice, Where are you?" Suddenly, Sora heard a scream from the sky. Jane fell to the ground. Sora helped Jane up. "Why didn't you fly?"

Jane glared at Sora. "I couldn't think of any happy thoughts while I'm falling."

Suddenly there was a crash in the tree. Sora and Jane turned to see Alice hanging from a branch by her feet. "That was nasty fall."

Jane helped Alice down. "Alice, did you see Riku?"

Before Alice could answer, Riku fell to the ground. Sora ran to his side. "Yes, there."

Jane glared at Alice. "Very funny."

Sora shook Riku awake. "Riku, are you okay?"

Riku started to blink open his eyes. He saw Sora and face quickly turned from dazed to angry. "I'm going to break that key!" growled Riku.

Sora smiled and laughed nervously. "Yep, you're okay."

"Someone help." Sora and the others looked up seeing Kairi fall from the sky.

Riku jumped in the air caught her in his arms. "There you go, Kairi," said Riku as he put her down.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks Riku." She quickly turned to Sora and her face changed to anger. "Look at what you've done! What do you have to say?!"

Sora held up his hand. "It's wasn't me! It was the key."

Riku sighed. "I hate to admit it but he's right."

Kairi folded her arms. "So when and where are we?"

Sora folded his arms and started to think. "I hope it didn't work. If saves my skin from you guys." No one laughed they just glared at him. Sora shrugged. "Still not my fault."

Alice looked around. "These trees aren't like the ones on Destiny Island." Sora sighed. "I was afraid you say that."

Jane rolled her eyes as she walked off. Riku walked to him. "Okay, genius. Where and when are we? And how do we get back?"

Sora folded his arms. "Give me a break! I never got it instructions and my key with the charm had a mind of its own."

Jane pushed branches back. "Look," as she pointed at the castle. "There's a castle and a village." Sora ran beside looked at the village. It was small but very beautiful. Sora snapped. "I've got it!" Everyone turned to him. "If we got to left we can get some help about where we are?"

Everybody exchanged looks with each other. They were still pretty mad even though it wasn't his fault. He did have a point. Maybe someone would now where they are, but asking when would be a little to far. They nodded as they followed Sora.

* * *

The village was quiet and small. Sora and the others walked through the town. Sora stopped seeing a woman with a two little boys. She looked like she was pregnant. Sora walked up to her. "Excuse me," the woman turned. "Could you tell us where we are?"

The woman smiled. "We'll this village is called the Woodland Village and that's the castle, that's where the queen and princess live after the king died they are the only one with royal blood left to rule the kingdom."

Kairi smiled. Their luck maybe was changing. "Maybe the queen can help." The woman looked at her puzzled. "You see want to… get to our own town.

The woman shook her head. "The queen helps no one."

Alice sighed. "Maybe you can."

The woman shook her head. "No, I can't help. No one's allowed to go to leave. If they do they never return because would have you executed."

Sora sighed. "Sick queen."

The woman nodded. She looked at and saw Kairi and Alice. The woman smiled. "We you two are very beautiful young ladies." Kairi and Alice smiled. "Be careful. The queen gets rid of young woman like you. She is very beautiful, but has heart of stone and her evil heartless assassin visits girls and the girls disappear."

Kairi and Alice looked panicked. Riku looked at Sora. "Great, we're stuck in a girl disappearing village."

Jane looked at the woman. "If beautiful girls, disappear than why do you stay here when your baby might be a girl."

The woman smiled. "Then I would never see the princess again. She is so beautiful she is so gentle and kind. I couldn't leave besides I don't have enough money to leave and like I said it's very dangerous to leave."

Alice thought and looked at Sora with excitement. "If the queen can't help us, then the princess can."

Sora shrugged. It was worth a shot. The queen wouldn't help maybe the princess would. "Well, what see what's in that castle!" Sora toward the castle. Kairi ran after him. "Sora! Wait for us!"

Alice, Jane, and Riku followed as they ran after the two. The woman waved goodbye.

* * *

Sora and the others snuck passed the guards. Hearing the pregnant woman's story of the queen made them want to try and avoid her at any cost they had no plan of being executed. The wondered the hall trying to find the princess till Kairi stopped in the middle of the hall and Jane did the same. Riku looked back seeing they stopped. "What are you guys doing?"

Kairi shushed him. "Shh, listen."

Alice closed her eyes and smiled hearing what they heard. "It's sounds beautiful."

Riku and Sora remained quiet and suddenly they heard a beautiful singing voice.

Riku smiled. "It clears your thoughts."

Sora sighed dreamily and smiled. "It sounds like an angel."

Jane looked around and saw the sound was coming from a door leading to the courtyard. She pointed to the door. "It's coming from the courtyard."

"Let's check it out," said Sora.

They all nodded and the walked to and through the door, revealing a beautiful courtyard filled with vines and flower covering the wall and on the stairs was a beautiful girl. She had gorgeous black hair and her white skin was beautiful as were her red lips. She was dressed in rags, but they could see right through that.

Alice smiled. "Excuse me, miss."

The girl looked up. She was bit startled, but could see they were kind. "Oh hello, who are you?"

Sora smiled and gestured to himself. "I'm Sora," Sora then gestured to the others. "This is Kairi, Jane, Alice and Riku."

The girl got up and curtsied. "Please to meet you. I'm Snow White."

Riku started to think. Why was that name so familiar to him? Unknowing to Riku, Kairi and Alice felt the same way through a strong connection in their hearts. Sore felt something in his heart too.

Jane smiled. "We're sorry to bother you, but we're wondering if we could ask you something."

"Of course, I would be glad to."

"Do know where the princess is? We need to ask her something." Asked Alice.

Snow White giggled. "I'm the princess, Princess Snow White."

Sora and the others stepped back. Sora looked shocked. "Wait, if you're the princess why are you out here?" asked Sora. Snow White looked shocked. "No offense, but I've never seen a princess dressed like that."

Snow White sighed sadly. "After my mother died, my father married my stepmother. She seemed so nice. Then when my father died, she told me to work and live in the servant quarters and where these rags. She never talked to me again she only glared at me. I haven't left the castle in so long."

Kairi sighed. There went their luck. "So you're alone a lot. Aren't you?" Snow White sadly nodded.

Kairi looked at Sora. Sora nodded and gestured to the other to join into a huddle. "Okay, what's up?"

"Sora, Snow White's a Princess of Heart. I can feel her loneliness," said Kairi.

"So can I," said Alice.

Riku nodded. "I remember capturing her for Maleficent."

"And if this is the past. She doesn't remember any of you. And she's never been outside of the castle. She doesn't know a way out of here," stated Jane.

Sora shrugged. "Do you guys wanna leave?"

Everyone was silent for a minute. They all really wanted to go home, but seeing the princess so lonely and sad made them all think otherwise.

Kairi shook her head. "No, I understand how she feels. When you and Riku were gone I felt so alone, knowing matter how long or how hard I stared at the island you guys wouldn't come back."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, it was the same way I felt about Robin Hood and Little John. Then I met you all and you made me see don't need just them, but I can have more friends."

Riku sighed. "Yeah, I feel really bad about what I did to her and I feel worse knowing she doesn't remember... yet at least. I want to make it right, redeem myself."

Jane sighed. "My father is a solider in the army and I know no one should alone."

Sora nodded. "Alright, we stay at till I figure out this time travel keyblade thing." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sora came up to Snow White. "Umm, we're not in any hurry. So do you want us to help you with clean those stairs. It looks like a lot to do."

Snow White nodded happily. "Oh, thank you. We can start by filling the water bucket in the well."

Alice and Jane quickly ran to the well. They both peered inside. "I've never seen a well before," said Jane.

"I have," said Alice. "It's always deep in the meadow. You can hear your on echo," Alice leaned over and yelled into the well. "Hey!" but there was no echo. She tried again. "HEY!" still there was no echo. "It's not working."

Riku folded his arms. "What's kind of well doesn't echo?" asked Riku.

Snow White giggled. Sora looked at Snow White. "What's so funny?"

Snow White looks around and then back at them. "Wanna know a secret?" Kairi nodded. "Promise, not to tell."

"Our lips are sealed," said Jane.

"We are standing by a wishing well," said Snow White. Alice looked closer in the well with amazement. "Make a wish in to the well that's all you have to do and if you here it echoing, your wish will soon come true."

"Wow," said Kairi as she stared at the well and looked at Snow White. "What do you wish for Snow White?"

Snow White smiled and leaned in close into the well and sang.

**_"I'm wishing." _**

**_"I'm wishing,"_** echoed back the well causing Alice to jump back in fright.

_**"To find me,"**_ the well echoed again.

**_"Today."_**

**_"Today."_**

**_"I'm hoping."_**

**_"I'm hoping." _**

**_"And I'm dreaming of the nice things,"_**

**_"The nice things."_**

**_"He'll say."_**

**_"He'll say."_**

Everybody was mesmerized by Snow White's voice. It so beautiful and it felt like they could hear her for others.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young prince in royal clothes. He had brown eyes and brown hair started to ride past a wall till he heard a beautiful voice. He stopped his horse and got off. He remembered that voice long ago.

**_Flashback..._**

_The young prince was forced to go for a funeral for his father's close friend. It that he hated the old king it was just he hated funerals. Suddenly, he heard a beautiful voice near the courtyard. He climbed over the wall and walked into the courtyard seeing a beautiful girl about his age singing to herself, sadly._

**_"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors that's fill of tears. Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my castle on a cloud. There is family in a meadow. They hold me and sing a lullaby. They're nice to see and they're soft to touch. She says "Snow White, you'll never be alone." I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud."_**

_The young prince jumped down. The girl was startled. "I'm sorry," he said._

_"Who are you?" asked the girl._

_"My names David."_

_"I'm Snow White."_

_And that was all in took they played the whole time till David had to leave. David tried to come back the next day, but the new queen said there was no girl named Snow White, but he could have sworn he heard her voice in the courtyard._

**_Flashback ending..._**

The queen must have lied to him, but why he didn't know nor did he care. He climbed over the wall as he see the girl he recognized was there with 5 strange travelers beside her not seeming to notice him.

* * *

**_"I'm wishing."_** sang Snow White.

**_"I'm wishing._**" responded the echo.

**_"For the one I love to find me, to find me."_**

**_"To find me."_**

**_"Today." _**

**_"Today."_** sang another voice.

Snow White looked up from the well to see, who the other voice was, knowing it was not one of her friends. She gasped and stepped back to see a prince in front of her. The Prince took off his hat. "Hello," Snow White said nothing as she slowly backed away. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Snow White face turned completely red. Alice jumped back. "You did me." Alice ran away and Jane followed. Snow White she ran off as well.

Sora chased after her. "Wait, Snow White! Alice! Jane!"

Kairi and Riku followed, but tried to talk to her. "No, please wait! Don't run away!" Snow White reached the door to the castle as the others followed her inside. The prince followed still begged her to stay. "Don't you recognize me?" asked the Prince.

Jane grabbed the door. "Sorry, she's busy." She slammed the door.

She ran up the the balcony with the others behind her.

"Wait! Snow White! He seems friendly," begged Kairi.

Suddenly, Snow White stopped at the balcony curtains. The others stopped too. They heard a singing voice.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

Kairi, Alice, and Jane looked out of the balcony and sighed.

Riku looked at them. "What is it?"

Alice popped her head out. "It's the Prince. He's singing. It's so romantic."

Snow White heard this and slowly stuck her head out the window with the other girls and romantically smiled hearing his song.

**_"Now, that I found you. Hear what I have to say."_**

Sora and Riku saw Kairi, Jane, and Alice was still there. Sora glanced at Riku and Riku did the same to Sora. Sora grabbed Kairi and Riku grabbed Alice and Jane. Alice was about to complain but everyone except Snow White hushed her, hearing the prince sing.

**_"One song, I have but one song. One song, only for you."_**

Snow White blushed and turned away with her hands over her heart. They could tell Snow White was too shy to come out and who could blame her. Kairi and Jane gently pushed her outside. Snow White panicked and was about to run inside till Sora and Riku closed the curtain and as the Snow White still tried to get back in she stopped as heard the prince continue to sing.

**_"One heart tenderly beating ever entreat constant and true."_**

Snow White gazed at him from the balcony. Sora and the other saw this and just smiled as the prince continued to sing his heart out.

**_"One love that has possessed me. One love, thrilling me through."_**

Jane sighed. "They look so romantic together."

Kairi nodded. "Let's give them some alone time."

Everyone nodded as they quietly left. Alice tried to stay, but Jane grabbed her covering her mouth and grabbing her around her waist.

Snow White smiled at the Prince as started to finish his song.

**_"One song, my heart keeps singing of one love. Only for you."_**

* * *

Snow White slowly disappeared behind the curtain and quickly ran down stairs and opened the door. The prince slowly took her hand. "Hello, Snow White."

Snow White smiled. "Hello, David."

David smiled. "You do remember me."

"I'm sorry, but I was frightened that you wouldn't like me anymore like stepmother."

David shook his head. "No, I could never hate you. I've been looking for you for so long."

Snow White smiled. "And I've waiting for you for so long."

They both sat and talked for hours. For them, it seemed like forever.

* * *

Unknown to the two lovers, The Evil Queen watched from the window as well as Larxene. "That little brat!" yelled Larxene The queen angrily closed the curtains. Larxene summoned her knives. "Now, can I kill her."

The queen glared at her empty mirror. "Now, this is my castle. She is my problem to handle." She turns to Larxene. "Send for my huntsman. I want this done quietly and made to look like an accident."

Larxene frowned. She knew that she could finish the job, but she knew that the queen was planning it do swift and clean. "Fine, what about her friends?"

"What?"

Larxene smiled. "Rumor around the castle is that some kids sneaked in and they're her friends."

"Who are they?"

"No one know they're outsiders."

"Then they must go. I can have them spreading lies about me having something to do with the princess death."

Larxene looked at her with question. "And the prince? I would more than willing to kill him, but we have to keep appearances. If he dies, will have a war and a war doesn't look good for you."

The queen smiled. "I've lied to him before I can do it again."

Larxene nodded and summoned a black corridor and disappeared.

* * *

Soon, night fell and the huntsman arrived. The Evil Queen sat in her throne with Larxene as she played with her knives.

"Now," the queen ordered calmly. "Take them far into the forest find some secluded plain, where they can pick wild flowers."

The huntsman bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

He started to walk away. "Stop!" yelled Larxene. The huntsman stopped and turned back. "She wasn't done."

The huntsman looked at the queen. The queen tapped her fingers. "And then my faith huntsman," She stopped tapping. "You will kill them!" she yelled.

The huntsman stepped back shocked. "But your majesty, the little princess and her friends! Oh please they are only children!"

The Evil Queen stood in anger. "SILENCE!" The huntsman stepped back.

Larxene placed a hand on the queen's shoulder. "I handle him." Larxene walked to the huntsman. "Fine, you can have your way," she took out one of her knives and held it up to his neck. "But you know the penalty if say no, fail, look like you failed, or just look the wrong way about this." The huntsman cringed. "And have to tell you," the knives were suddenly surrounded by with lightning. "I'm in an extremely foul mood." The huntsman sighed. Larxene smiled and lowered her knives. "Now, what do you say?"

The huntsman sighed again as he bowed. "Yes, your majesty and Larxene."

The Evil queen smiled. Larxene smiled as well and lightly tapped his check. "Good boy," She walked back to the queen. "But I think he should have something to prove he did it." The Evil queen smiled wickedly. "Since I won't be around when he does the job."

The huntsman looked her horrified. "Proof, your majesty?"

The Evil queen nodded to Larxene. Larxene nodded back and went to the side. The Evil Queen looked at the huntsman. "Yes, she is right. To make doubly sure you do not fail," Larxene brought in a box with a sword stabbing the heart on the lock. The queen took it. "Bring back her heart," she showed him the box. "In this." The huntsman look horrified but bowed and left.

Larxene laughed. "I like your style, your majesty."

The queen smiled. "And you doubt me."

Larxene smiled. "At first, but it's still too clean to me. I would kill her on site or in her sleep. I play dirty, but guess when it counts with royalty to be clean."

The queen looked at Larxene. "And now what do you say?"

Larxene smiled. "Long live the queen the fairest in in the land."

The queen smiled. "I would think as much."

* * *

_**A/N: New Adventure! Yes, this is going to be series! Hope you enjoy it!**_


	2. Together

**_Chapter 2  
Together_**

The next day came and Snow White was soon told to wear her best clothes for she would be going out on an outing with a huntsman, she knew since she was a little girl. She wore a lovely dress with a blue and red on the top and yellow on the bottom with beautiful red heels.

The huntsman smiled as he saw her. "You very beautiful, your highness."

Snow White blushed. "Thank you." Snow White turned away and started to think.

The huntsman noticed. "Is something wrong your highness?"

Snow White turned back and smiled. "I was wondering if I could bring some friends along. I would like to show them the meadow."

The huntsman bowed. "Of course, I was told that you could bring anyone one you'd like." Snow White smiled. "I'll wait outside the castle gates for you and your friends and you can go and fetch them." Snow White nodded and ran off. When she disappeared out of site, the huntsman took out the box the queen gave him. His face turned nervous. How could kill a sweet innocent little girl or children who were so willing to be her friend? But he had to or it was death for him.

* * *

Sora and the other decided to stay in the ballroom since no one went in there any more especially after the king died. The queen had no more parties or so they were told by a servant.

Jane, Alice, and Kairi played cards on the floor. Luckily, Jane always had her bag on her. It had cards, some money, a bag of never ending pixie dust and her charm she got from the Nighttime Wishes show, and small sack with food in it. Sora tried to practice summoning his keyblade trying to see if he could summon it easily, but no luck it was very difficult even when he did it was only there for a very short time. Riku stared out the window. He bad feeling about today so he convinced everyone to stay inside for the day until the door opened.

They all turned to see Snow White running. Sora looked at her with confusion seeing her in her beautiful clothes. "What's wrong, Snow White?"

Snow White shook her head. "Oh nothing's wrong. I just wanted to invite you all to come to the meadow with me."

Alice looked up. "The meadow?"

Jane looked at her with question. "But how? The queen doesn't let you out."

Snow White smiled. "She did today and she said I could bring anyone I wanted. It's a lovely meadow and went there all the time before my father died."

Alice smiled. "I do miss being in the meadow in the countryside."

Jane sighed. "I miss it to the flowers, the fresh air, the wind."

Kairi sat up and looked to Sora with pleading eyes. "Oh Sora, please. I've never been to a meadow before. It's sounds really beautiful."

Sora folded his arms as he thought. He wanted to go to the meadow too, but Riku's "darkness feelings" were rarely wrong, but they did promise stay with Snow White. He turned to Riku. "Come on, Riku we did promise to stay with her."

Riku turned to the window to Sora and nodded. They did make a promise and he never broke any promises.

Everybody's face lit up especially Snow White's. "The huntsman's wanting outside to take us."

Sora nodded. Jane packed up her bag and followed the others out the door.

* * *

They finally made it to the meadow. The huntsman decided to watch them from a distance. Sora and Riku decided to take their turn with cards seeing they were not much for picking flowers. Alice climbed in a tree and started making flower crown. Jane explored around so no one really knew where she went. Kairi joined Snow White as they picked flowers.

Snow White soon started humming the song the prince sang the other day. Kairi smiled, noticing what she was humming. "So how was the prince?"

Snow White blushed. "His name is David. We played with each other when we were children," she sighed. "I didn't know till now, but we were engaged to be married at first, but my stepmother called it off after my father died."

Kairi sighed. "Oh."

"But we were very young when we were, but I'm glad. He promised he would see me everyday. So left him a note saying I was out today," said Snow White as she looked dreamily at the flowers. "He so sweet and brave. I'd love to be with him even if he's far away."

Kairi smiled. That was a very romantic thought. It was the same way she thought with Sora and Riku even if she was away on the island.

Alice looked at her flower crown and smiled. She looked around, but didn't see Jane anywhere. She slowly slid down from tree and walked to Sora and Riku. "Have you two seen Jane? I have something to show her."

Sora looked up from his cards, looked around, and shrugged. "I don't know."

Riku shrugged not even looking from his cards. "Last I saw she was at the edge of the forest." Alice nodded and ran around looking for Jane.

Alice looked high and low for Jane till she heard a voice in the distance. "Please, stop crying." She turned see Jane stooping in front of a rock. Alice quickly ran to her side to see she was talking to a baby bird, who was crying.

Alice smiled. "He's so cute, but what's wrong with him?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I found him on the ground and I picked him up and he started crying."

The baby bird soon started to cry louder. Jane looked at the bird with pleading eyes. "Please stop crying."

Snow White and Kairi heard the noise from the distance. Snow White put down her flowers and Kairi followed. Snow White kneeled down and Kairi did the same. Kairi smiled. "What a cute bird."

Jane folded her arms. "It would be cuter if it would stop crying."

Snow White smiled and looked at the baby bird. "Hello there." The baby bird still cried but looked up and chirped. "What's the matter?" She cuffed her hands and scooped up the bird in them. The baby chirped again looking around. "Where's your mama and papa?" The baby bird chirped agin, but cried. Soon the others realized why the bird was crying.

Jane leaned in. "You're lost aren't you?"

The baby bird started to cry again. Snow White gently petted it. "Oh please don't cry."

Riku smiled and slammed down his cards. "I win again!"

Sora slammed his cards in anger. "Ah, man. I had a bad hand."

Riku folded his arms. "You said that 3 times already."

Sora shrugged. "I'm unlucky."

Riku rolled his eyes and looked at the sky. It looked like it was about to set. He looked to Sora. "We might want to get the girls. I think we're about to go soon."

Sora stood up. "I think they all went to the edge of the forest." Riku nodded and followed Sora to the edge of the forest.

The huntsman began to looked around. They would soon have to leave and had to the job. He just had to. He didn't want to but he had to.

Snow White continued to pet a baby bird. Sora smiled when he saw it. "Ah what cute bird." Riku simply rolled his eyes.

Jane sighed. "We're trying to keep it from crying."

Snow White stopped petting and smiled at the baby bird. "Come on, perk up. Won't you smiled for me?" The baby bird began to chirp happily. Snow White laughed. "That's better."

Alice giggled. "She did faster and better than you Jane."

Jane glared at her and gently pushed her. "Oh shove off." The others laughed her.

The huntsman sighed. He had to do this. He slowly took out his knife and slowly walked towards the group.

Snow White began to think. "You're mama and papa can't be far."

Suddenly, they heard different chirping. As the others looked around, Alice looked up and saw two adult birds. Alice jumped for joy as she pointed. "There they are! I found them."

The huntsman started to walked closer to the group. Every step he made he felt guilty, but he had to do it.

The baby bird smiled and flew off. Snow White smiled and waved. "Goodbye. Goodbye."

Riku leaned against a tree and noticed the huntsman advancing towards them. Riku stood in front of him. "What's wrong?" The huntsman didn't answer but hit Riku over the head with the hilt of his knife. Riku fell to the ground, unconscious. He sighed but he continued towards the others. He had to do it.

Snow White soon noticed a shadow behind her. She turned to see the huntsman with a knife raised towards her. Snow White screamed. Alice and Jane turned to notice the same thing. Alice screamed. "Sora! Kairi! Riku! Help!" yelled Jane.

Kairi turned and saw the scene and Sora did the same. Kairi summoned her keyblade and ran towards the huntsman. The huntsman quickly grabbed her wrist and threw her to the side. Kairi hit her head and fell to the ground and fell unconscious. Sora tried to summon his but it wouldn't work, but stepped and used his body as a shield. The huntsman raised his knife. Snow White covered her eyes with her arms. Jane covered Alice's eyes with her body. Sora didn't move and didn't change. The huntsman hand started to shake. He to do it. He dropped his knife, but he can't. "I can't do it. Snow White lowered her arms and looked at huntsman in shock. The huntsman buried his face into his hands. "I can't do it!" He feel to his knees. "Beg you all forgive me."

Sora looked angry at the huntsman, but show it. "Where's Riku?" The huntsman pointed to the side where Riku laid unconscious. Sora looked to Jane. "Jane, you get Riku. I'll get Kairi." Jane nodded as she ran to Riku's side and Sora ran to Kairi.

Kairi slowly blinked open her eyes. She looked up to see Sora's face. "Sora?"  
Sora nodded as he help Kairi up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kairi rubbed her head. "I think so, but what happened? Why would h try to kill us?"

Sora shrugged. "I'll let you know when I know," said Soar as he walked back to the others and Kairi followed.

Jane franticly shook Riku. "Riku, wake up."

Riku blinked open his eyes and saw Jane. "Jane?" He quickly shot up and summoned his keyblade. "The huntsman!" He yelled.

Jane held him back. "No. No. He won't hurt us."

Riku glared at him as walked towards the others. "We'll see," he said with his keyblade still in hand. Jane followed.

Snow White looked to Sora worried. Sora could see she was frightened and he couldn't blame her. "Are you alright?"

Snow White nodded. "Yes, but I don't understand."

Sora turned and glared at the huntsman. "I beat he knows."

The huntsman only begged. "Please forgive me."

Jane folded her arms. "Alright... I give up. Why were you trying to kill us?"

The huntsman looked up in fear. "She's mad, jealous of you," he pointed at Snow White, she stepped back in fear. "They'll stop at nothing!"

Alice looked at the huntsman in fear. "Why us?"

"She wants no one to know especially outsiders," explained the huntsman.

Snow White looked to the huntsman. "Yes, I understand, but who?"  
The huntsman didn't answer at first. Riku pointed his keyblade at him. "You're pushing it. Who?!"

"The queen!" He shouted.

Snow White stepped back in fear and shock. "The queen."

"And Larxene, the assassin is with queen," said the huntsman.

Sora thought. He could have sworn he heard that name before. "Larxene? Who is she?"

Riku knew Sora wouldn't remember because of Namine wiping his memory of Castle Oblivion to get his real memories back. "She's an assassin."

Sora folded his arms. "That explain why it sounds familiar."

"That would be because she worked for Organization XIII," said Riku. Sora growled.

Jane looked at Kairi. "Who is Organization XIII?" Jane asked.

Kairi frowned. "People in search for hearts, but they're bad and they'll do anything to get their goal."

Sora folded his arms. "That's it. We have to use the key."

Jane stomped her foot. "That's why were here! You can't even summon it much less open a door."

Riku folded his arms. "And you know we can't take Snow White with us." Sora sighed.

Alice stomped her foot. "Why not?! You take me and Jane everywhere with you."

Riku frowned. "You got special permission by a higher magic and she's princess of heart. She can't leave her world and it's against the world order."

Alice shook her head in fright. "Oh what do we do?!"

The huntsman stood. "You must run, hide anywhere," Snow White started to back up with fright. "Never come back!" Snow White looked at him with begging eyes, but they all knew it was no use. "Go," Snow White hesitated. "Go!" Snow White quickly ran into the forest. Jane quickly grabbed Alice's hand and followed Snow White. Kairi followed. Sora and Riku soon followed and they all disappeared into the forest

* * *

The huntsman went back to the castle with a pig's heart inside the box. He kneeled and held the box up to the queen. The queen grinned as she peered inside the box. "Excellent job."

Larxene smiled folded her arms. "And her friends."

The huntsman nodded. "They are gone as well. I buried them." Larxene grinned. The huntsman looked at the Queen. "May ask a favor?"

The queen nodded. He could tell she was in a good mood for an awful crime. "The mother lives in a different town and she very ill and like to see my family and me before she goes."

The queen nodded as she stared at the box with joy. "Of course, I give you permission for a job well done." The huntsman bowed and left. The queen smiled. "Now, I will be the fairest in the land."

Larexene smiled. "All hail the queen," she laughed.

The queen held the box to her heart. "Yes, indeed."

* * *

The huntsman loaded the cart filled with belonging with his pregnant wife and two sons. "Are we really leaving?"

"Yes, and we will never come back," said the huntsman as he helped her on.

"Hooray!" cheered the first son.

"No more queen!" cheered the second son.

The wife hushed the two boys. "Not so loud, now get in." The boys jumped on the cart. The wife turned back to see a horse with young man in nice clothes riding up. "Look honey, it's the prince. I wonder what he wants. I heard he's in love with the princess. They may get engaged again. What a wedding that will be."

The huntsman looked to her. "I'll talk to him just make sure the boys are okay." She nodded. David rode beside him. "Who are you and what's your business?"

David looked to the huntsman. "I am Prince David of the neighboring kingdom." The huntsman nodded. "Sir, could you let me where Princess Snow White is? The queen says she ran away, but her notes said she'd come back."

The huntsman looked nervous and turned to the Prince. "I must tell you. She has disappeared."

David looked shocked. "Disappeared?! But her friends?!"

The huntsman shook his head. "Gone as well. No one knows where they are."

David sighed. "Please sir, I want to see her again. Is there anything you can tell me?"

The huntsman sighed. "All I know and can tell you is the queen and her assassin is hiding something and must leave before she kills me."

David nodded. "Yes, thank you. We and your family are welcome in my kingdom." The huntsman nodded and rode off with his family. David looked to the sky. "I will find you Snow White no matter where you are. That queen won't stop us. I won't let you go again. We'll be together. I promise." He soon rode off the the distance calling her name over and over again to it faded in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a gave the Prince a name and more words and parts. He needs them now and he needed it before. So there!**


End file.
